<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Idea by cttyud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034578">Bad Idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cttyud/pseuds/cttyud'>cttyud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cttyud/pseuds/cttyud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender sat with her mouth slightly parted while Ginny sat with a smirk on her face. Hermione chewed on her lip and looked at the exchange between both girls that sat with crossed legs across from her on her bed. Ginny extended her hand out and Lavender huffed while getting up and returning a few seconds later with a few galleons, placing them in Ginny's hands. Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion.</p>
<p>"You guys bet on my sexuality?!" Both girls shrugged. "How did you even know!"</p>
<p>Lavender gave a sweet laugh. "Honey, we love you, really we do," she placed a hand on the bed in front of her and whispered. "But you are not subtle with the way you look at girls sometimes when they walk by." Ginny nodded agreeing with Lavender.</p>
<p>Hermione flushed red. "Am i that obvious?" They nodded again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s), Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. They weren’t in love anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This book really is more of an outlet, it might not be great because I am writing as I go but i will try and make it enjoyable! Thank you for giving it a chance! </p>
<p>— Love, cttyud !</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our love is<br/>six feet under.<br/>Six Feet Under - Billie Eilish</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione was late.</p><p>She was never late. How could she have overslept? Maybe it was her overthinking, or maybe it was the books she read until early hours of the morning, trying to stop her brain from thinking about the matter at hand.</p><p>She tried to convince herself that the glances he sent the blonde girl during class bothered her. Because they should right? He was her boyfriend for Merlin sakes. The way his eyes never lingered on her like they used to, the way his kisses didn't feel the same, the way she didn't feel anything but awkwardness when he kissed her, touched her, held her.</p><p>Yesterday was a harder day in particular. Hermione was sat next to Ron, as she usually was, in charms class. They hadn't spoken during class that day. Two months before they would have already gotten multiple warnings from professor Flitwick for all their flirty laughs and giggles during class. But not that day— not for the past two months, maybe even longer. It had just taken them longer to realize that hey had stopped doing the things they did before. The little things. He stopped giving her flowers, she stopped holding his hand. That day his eyes kept falling onto the blonde sitting on his left, the blonde he had once called his before Hermione. Lavender was quiet this year, she seemed different, nicer. Or maybe she was always nice and Hermione couldn't see it before. Her quill had fallen off her desk and she watched as her boyfriend rushed to get it for her. Lavender had smiled and thanked him and Hermione saw his cheeks turn pink and his eyes light up. The same way they once lit up for her. The same way Hermione's eyes once lit up for him. He had turned and gave her a confused look, like he himself was becoming aware of it.</p><p>They weren't in love anymore.</p><p>That day she went to Ginny's dorm and cried. She cried because she was confused. She cried because she didn't know when it happened. She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment it happened. When had her heart had stopped racing when he walked into a room? When had her eyes stopped searching for him? When had his touch stopped sending sparks of electricity and warmth through her body? When had their kisses stopped making her mind go blank and her toes curl? It was like everything changed from one day to another, like someone had pulled the rug out from under her feet and let her fall while she grasped at nothingness. The nothingness that was now their relationship. She had spent the past two months trying to convince herself there was still something there. And she knew he was too by the way he kissed her a little harder now, like he was trying to convince both of them there was still something to feel. Like if he kissed her just a little harder something would spark.</p><p>Ginny held her while she cried for hours before Hermione tore herself from Ginny's bed and put on a forced smile before walking to her dorm. She was thankful for the curtains on their beds. She closed them and put up a silencing spell and begged that no one bothered her. She read two books in two hours trying to distract herself from what would happen the next day. Two hours looking at the same passages because the distraction wasn't working. She didn't cry anymore, instead she continued to convince herself that maybe they could make it work.</p><p>But she saw the way he looked at Lavender, and she couldn't force him or herself to feel something they just couldn't anymore. She made herself a promise, she would talk to him the next day. She was scared at her decision. What if she lost her best friend in the process? She wasn't in love with him anymore, but she loved him. The boy she grew up with, the boy who stuck with her through anything. She wasn't willing to lose him. There had been a time during the night where her silencing spell had worn off and a certain blonde girl could hear her tossing and turning. Lavender stood and knocked on her bedpost.</p><p>
  <em>"Hermione?" she saw the blonde head of hair poke through the curtains of her bed. "I'm sorry to bother you, are you alright?" she had asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A few years ago Hermione would've been annoyed at the simple sound of her voice but not now. Now she gave the witch a small smile and nodded. "I'm okay, sorry i woke you," Lavender shook her head. "I was still awake," she waved her off and sat at the edge of her bed when Hermione sat up and motioned for her to do so. "Look Hermione, I know in the past we have had our... erm.. differences. I truly apologize for my behavior. I was actually hoping you would give our friendship a go? I would understand if you didn't want to..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione had sat there for a second debating what to answer the girl. She saw no problem with being friends with the witch, she liked the idea of leaving their problems behind and starting over. She must've thought about it for a long time because she saw the girls face drop. "I understand—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I... I would like that- this, a fresh start. A friendship." Hermione smiled, a genuine smile. Lavender's face lit up with hope and excitement before it dropped to one of concern.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Its going to take a while for us to trust each other, more for you to trust me, but I'm here now if you need anything, okay?"</em>
</p><p>Their conversation ended with an 'okay' from Hermione and exchanged 'good nights'.</p><p>"Merlin 'Mione, you missed breakfast, i was going to send Ginny up for you but she said i shouldn't meddle. Are you alright?"</p><p>Harry had noticed everything too. His best friends were falling out of love without even realizing it. He noticed sooner though, he noticed when there was a shift in the air and awkwardness in their actions that came naturally before.</p><p>Hermione gave him a sad smile. "I'm talking to Ron today," she looked down at her hands on her lap. The class was buzzing with chatter and students walking in and taking their seats. "We can't go on like this. I... I have to."</p><p>"'Mione... you guys will be alright. You're both going to be happier." He was always awkward when it came to helping people and their feelings, but it crushed Harry to see his friends go through this. He knew she was scared of losing Ron's friendship, Ron had just confessed the same thing to him the night before.</p><p>Hermione's teary eyes fell on the redhead laughing with Seamus and Dean further ahead by the board. She needed to do it today, it wasn't fair to either of them.</p><p>A hand fell on her shoulder in a comforting manner, Lavender stood giving her a small smile when she looked up, before she walked to her usual seat with the Patil twins on the other side of the room. Harry gave Hermione a surprised look and she laughed.</p><p>"We sort of decided to start fresh. No need for old grudges, you know?" Harry smiled at that. Hermione was like his sister, he would do anything to make sure she was happy.</p><p>Harry turned to his notes in front of him and fiddled with his quill. "So, when are you planning on doing it?"</p><p>Hermione looked back at her boyfriend, his eyes met hers and he offered her a small caring smile. A smile that told her he knew what was coming. "After classes today," she turned back to Harry. Her hair was big and mess, her tie was crooked and she tried to fix it. "I just hope we can go back to how we were before falling in and out of love," she looked up after she was done. Harry looked at her with supportive eyes. "Anyway how are you? Get the guts to tell Ginny how you feel yet?" she teased.</p><p>He rolled his eyes at her words. "I'm sure she knows by how much of a fool I make of myself whenever she's around," She laughed and he narrowed his eyes a her playfully and groaned. He put his head in his hands. "Did she tell you what happened a fee days ago?"</p><p>Hermione shook her head but grinned, <em>oh this must be good.</em> Harry sighed, his head still in his hands. "We were in the library studying, she needed help with one of the potions tests we had already taken." He blushed pink at the memory of his embarrassment. "She reached up her hand to my head at some point and I thought she was leaning in for... you know, a kiss, but turns out Neville's stupid toad got away again and was resting on my head!"</p><p>Hermione tried her best not to laugh. She tried hard enough that she bit her lip a little too hard and still ended up bursting with laughter. "Oh Harry," she sobered up quickly. Surprisingly he wasn't mad at her laughter.</p><p>Harry had chosen that story for a reason. He got to see his friend smile and laugh, a genuine laugh. One he hadn't heard in a while. She'd been so stressed with school and her relationship that she did what she did best— she hid in the library under mountains of books he knows she's read a dozen times before. He didn't see her outside of class sometimes she even skipped dinner and breakfast and when she was he could tell she was trying her best to be the same. So was Ron.</p><p>Ron was watching with a smile on his face as his two best friends laughed together. He watched her lean backwards in her hair as she laughed, only for her chair to almost flip. They sat in silence for a second in shock at how she was able to stay up but that just made them laugh even harder.</p><p>He knew what needed to happen. He knew it had to happen soon. Once upon a time Ron loved Hermione more than anything in his world, he still did. But that love isn't the same anymore. She will always be his first true love. The place she occupied in his heart will forever be hers and only hers, he knew that.</p><p>But he also knew that, that love, was now the kind of love he felt for her before falling in love with her. The love and admiration and adoration he felt for his best friend would never change.</p><p>Ron knew what needed to happen, but he was scared to lose their friendship after they had the inevitable talk about their ending relationship. He felt his heart drop the day he realized everything had changed. For days after the realization hit he tried everything to convince himself what they had was still there. He kissed her a little longer anytime he got the chance to. He wanted to convince both of them that they were still in love, that their flame hadn't burned out. But he also knew it was stupid to do so, because his heart started beating faster for a blonde witch he once called his. It wasn't fair to either of them to stay together.</p><p>Because they weren't in love anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. They were okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you need someone to tell you<br/>that you're special, I can.</p><p>Breath Deeper - Tame Impala</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you like it ! </p><p>— cttyud</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stood in his dorm in complete silence for a few minutes.</p><p>None of them knew how to start. They were in his room, sitting on his bed where they had made love and had love drunken make outs and spent nights cuddling when it was cold and she was too tired to walk back to her own dorm.</p><p>"I love you 'Mione." Ron was the first to break the silence with the only thing he knew he wanted to say.</p><p>The only thing they knew was true.</p><p>Hermione looked at him through teary eyes and threw her arms around his neck, he held her as tight as he could.</p><p>"Oh Ron I'm so sorry. I love you so much i never meant for this to happen I... I don't know how it happened or... or when it happened," she sobbed.</p><p>Ron ran his fingers through her hair softly. Over the years he had learned maneuver his fingers through it without getting tangled in the mess her curls were.</p><p>They had stayed there holding each other, eventually they moved to lay on his bed. They laid there for hours, trying to explain to each other that this simply happens sometimes, people fall out of love all the time.</p><p>"This doesn't change us Ron, i don't want it to change-" she moved to straddle him again and held his face in her hands, there were dry tears on his cheeks and fresh tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. She gave him a smile, a true smile, and motioned between them. "- us. We're still us. 'Ronikins and Hermione' as Fred put it." They both laughed. He held her hands on his face as she continued. "You're my best friend, I don't want to lose you..." she trailed off. Her eyes searched his face. "Please tell me i didn't lose my best friend."</p><p>Ron hugged her close as tight as he could, she did the same. "You'll never lose me Hermione, you cant get rid of me that easily." she gave a small laugh. He pulled her back, this time it was his turn to hold her face and reassure her they were still the same. He smirked "We're Ronikins and Hermione after all." They stayed cuddled up on his bed, no one bothered them for a while.</p><p>Until there was a knock on the door and Harry's voice rang through. "Is it okay to come in?"</p><p>Ron looked up at Hermione, his eyes asked her if they were okay now. They were joking and retelling stories. They were okay. No more awkwardness, no more forced affections. She nodded and continued running her hand through his hair. He shouted a 'come in' and laid his head back on her chest.</p><p>Harry walked in and sat next to Hermione, she leaned her head on his shoulder. "So im guessing everything is alright?" they both nodded but it was Ron who spoke up. "We're still us, just not relationship us." That night they hung out in the common room until early hours of the morning, enjoying the way everything was so easy again between them.</p><p> </p><p>Nova McRae was a pure blood witch, born to Aria and Peter McRae. She wasn't ready to move from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to Hogwarts the same day she was told she would have to. Her father's new position as an auror required the move and so did the family company which her parents ran now that her grandparents retired. She didn't exactly have friends at Ilvermorny so it wasn't like she was leaving anything behind, thats not what she was worried about. What she was worried about was the fact that she had to start over in a completely different place three months into the school year.</p><p>"Novy, dear, are you ready to go? We'll have to use a port-key to the new house. Our stuff has already been taken care of. Your classes start three hours after we arrive, time zones and everything." she shrugged. "Gives you enough time to shower and prepare yourself." Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder and sat next to her on the floor of what used to be Rebecca's old art studio. "You know, our new home has an even bigger room I've arranged for it to be your new studio." She nudged the shoulder of her smiling daughter.</p><p>Aria McRae was young. She and her Hogwarts sweetheart Peter became parents at a really young age. Aria was sixteen, Peter was a year above her, seventeen and ready to graduate. Their parents were upset of course, but soon after they agreed with their decision to keep the baby. Both Aria's and Peter's families were wealthy. They owned two of the best medical-potion making companies in London and America. After Aria graduated they married and the two companies merged a few years later. They moved to America when Nova was six.</p><p>"Come on, we don't want to be late to meet your father now, do we?"</p><p>The port-key sensation was never one she could get used to. It felt like someone was pulling her into a free fall, gross feeling really.</p><p>Her heart leapt in her chest when she gained her balance and saw her father standing there with a wide smile and open arms. She ran instantly towards him throwing her arms around his neck while he spun her once before placing her back on the ground.</p><p>He had left for London a month earlier do get every detail of the new job, this would be the first time she had seen him in a month. And the first time she'd see her new home.</p><p>She could hardly contain her excitement, she wanted to pick out her bedroom and most importantly— see her new art studio. She rocked on her heels as her parents kissed and exchanged disgustingly sweet 'i love you's and 'i've missed you's.</p><p>She took this time to look at her surroundings and new home. It was a nice place, surrounded by a big plain field and a single tree that she could see from a distance. She wondered if it could be seen from any room in the house.</p><p>Her father caught on to her anxious rocking and the way she was practically bouncing with excitement and he let out an overdramatic sigh. "<em>Fineee</em>, go check out the house. Your stuff is already in the studio," She squealed and raced towards the stairs of the porch that lead to the main door. She heard him complain along the lines of 'She'd rather see a room than spend time with her old man' followed by an 'ow, hey!' which she assumed was his reaction to her mother smacking him on the arm.</p><p>The inside of the house felt bigger than it looked on the outside. She made her way around the bottom floor first, starting on her left. There was a big sitting room with their same furniture— two big leather black couches sitting across one another, a table in the middle and a few reading chairs by the windows. The only new thing there was the big fireplace that sat not so far from the sitting area. She knew she wouldn't spend much time there alone, or really at all excluding Fridays when school was out on holidays— family game night. She smiled at the thought of all the fun she would have with them on school breaks. Nova moved around the stairs that met her when she first walked into the house and noticed there was a smaller room right rect to it, her parent's study. It was full of their notebooks and quills, three file cabinets and two desks they had built themselves one day while renovating their old house, and their many many books that went up the entirety of the tall walls. It looked more like a library than what her mother had described as 'a tiny study behind the living room'. she closed the double doors and continued on her way. She found there was a kitchen on the right side of the stairs and a giant dinning room and two restrooms, one next to her parents study and one right behind the stairs. She knew her father would love using that kitchen, he was the cook of the house. Her mother... well too put it nicely, didn't acquire the gift of cooking. She was passing the stairs again when she noticed what she thought was a crack in the wall, but when she pressed the wall it made a bigger crack which eventually opened up a smaller door compared to the double doors she had been opening. The room it contained was big, bigger than her parent's study. it didn't have high ceilings like the other rooms, but it had beautiful glass windows that gave view to their backyard. She could see the trunk of the tree she saw from the front of the house and the empty grass field she knew her mother would fill with the beautiful flowers she plants.</p><p>One look around and she noticed all her art supplies and she realized this was the room her mother had told her about. Her new art studio.</p><p>"You like the room?" startled she jumped a little but turned to see her parents with nervous smiles. She nodded and they seemed to relax. "It's amazing, I love it," she looked around once more with a smile. "I think its even better than the old one."</p><p>Her mother felt relief at Nova's reaction. She knew her daughter wasn't exactly the most social butterfly and she also knew this move was going to be hard on her. So, she made it her mission to find a new home where her daughter would have the best space to express herself. Nova's father did anything and everything to make his two girls happy. His wife turned down six homes before finding this one with what she called 'the perfect room for her artistic expression' and he was happy to look at thousands more if it meant giving his daughter the best. "I took the liberty of sound proofing the art room and your actual room, for your... what do you call it?" Her mother asked.</p><p>"Motivation music,"</p><p>She nodded. "Yes, erm... I thought electricity and magic didn't mix well?" Nova asked.</p><p>Aria smiled up at her husband and took his hand. "This house is right at the edge of the magical and muggle world— we're still in the muggle world actually. Electricity works fine." Nova smiled at her parents, a wide and excited smile. Aria's heart fluttered with happiness and Peter felt proud of his family.</p><p>"Okay now, shoo! I have to fix my studio." she playfully showed her parents to the door. Her father rolled his eyes while her mother laughed and pulled him out by the hand.</p><p>"Remember, three hours and we're heading to Hogwarts!" The door shut and she was left to her own.</p><p>She started with her paints, putting them all from lighter to darker colors on the wall on the left, while every pencil, color pencil, chalk, sketchbook etc. was put right next to it. She then moved to fixing her canvases and plastic wraps and her clay and more. She fixed everything in a matter of an hour. When she was done she felt exhausted and gross. She sniffed her sweatshirt and cringed. She really needed a shower before heading to school.</p><p>When she walked out of the studio Nova's mother called her up from the railing of the stairs. "Dear, I was just about to come get you." They met halfway and continued up the stairs. "Your room is ready, your father put in the chalkboard wall you wanted. It all looks great! Oh i cant wait for you to see it."</p><p>Her room was the last door in the hallway to the left. there were five bedrooms including her room and her parents, each with their own bathrooms.</p><p>Her room was exactly how she liked it, grey walls filled with random posters of muggle bands she liked, her king sized bed in the middle, dark grey sheer curtains hung around the posts and black out curtains covered the windows. The closet looked half empty. She didn't have enough clothes to fill it. She also had most of her clothes and what she wanted to take with her to Hogwarts in her trunk.</p><p>"Do you like it? I tried to make is as.. you as possible. I even researched the bands on the CD's and vinyls you own and found you new posters. I kept your signed ones of course-"</p><p>"-I love it, thank you mom."</p><p>Her mother halted and smiled widely. Aria McRae's only purpose in life was her family, she would do everything for her daughter, even if it meant spending hours listening and searching for music she didn't particularly like. Nova got her tastes and likes from her father. <em>Literally</em>.</p><p>Nova took the next hour and a half to shower and get ready, and an hour later they were halfway to Hogwarts.</p><p>When they arrived, it was well past midnight. The headmaster had made arrangements to meet them at his office. She had met him before, he showed up at their house a week before and brought her her letter of acceptance. He had explained how her sorting would go: some old hat would be placed on her head and yell out her house based on what traits she valued. Apparently she valued courage, chivalry, and determination given that the hat yelled out Gryffindor.</p><p>Her parents said goodbye with small smiles and tight hugs and whispers of 'i love you's.</p><p>Aria and Peter watched their daughter walk away struggling but refusing to accept help from the redheaded prefect who offered to help with her belongings.</p><p><em>"I have two perfectly working arms and two perfectly working legs. I could do things on my own. I don't need no man— or woman, to do things for me"</em> She always said.</p><p>She turned to look at her parents and smiled, she waved one last time and her parents knew she was okay. They knew she was saying she loved them and she missed them already and that they were okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One knew the voice, one knew the name.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'cause when you're running by yourself<br/>it's hard to find someone to hold your hand.</p><p>Oblivion - Grimes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kinda hate this chapter, not the best (and might have a few typos, sorry) but i hope you like it a little ! </p><p>— &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"you're telling me you didn't help the poor girl with her things?" He nodded. "Even though you could clearly see she was struggling," He nodded again.</p><p>Harry and Hermione shared a look. Ron looked confused. "And you didn't think to help her?" He sighed and finally spoke. "Look i kept asking her but she kept refusing! Its not like i could just rip her trunk out of her hands!" Harry nodded in agreement and Hermione gave up on the conversation.</p><p>"And you say she was sorted into Gryffindor?" Ron nodded again. "Hm, haven't see her yet."</p><p>"Shes in the dorm next to ours— hello Harry, Ron—" Lavender kissed Hermione on the cheek and sat next to her on their usual common room couch. Harry smiled at their now friend while Ron flushed at her presence, like he usually did.</p><p>In the past month since Lavender and Hermione made amends they had been inseparable, along with Ginny and Luna of course. Even Harry had taken a liking to the blonde witch who, surprisingly, knew a lot about Quidditch. She explained it was a result of watching the game (for the boys mostly) since third year. Ron had yet to confess the feelings he most obviously had for her, and Lavender— as loud as she was— was too shy to admit her feelings for him as well. Hermione and Harry were hoping that moment of confession came soon because the tension between them made it a <em>little</em> uncomfortable at times.</p><p>"— Anyway I met her this morning in the hall of the dormitories, quite a nice girl in my opinion." She gave Hermione a small smirk when Harry and Ron became engrossed in their own conversation—or debate better said— on whether this years Herbology class was necessary or not. "Shes quite pretty too..." She whispered in a sing song voice. Hermione went pink and smacked a laughing Lavender on the arm.</p><p>A few nights ago the two girls stayed up to have a girls night. Lavender and Hermione were the only ones in the room that night, the Patil twins had gone home for a family emergency and that allowed them to have Ginny over. They got to talking and a few things came to light.</p><p>
  <em>Lavender sat with her mouth slightly parted while Ginny sat with a smirk on her face. Hermione chewed on her lip and looked at the exchange between both girls that sat with crossed legs across from her on her bed. Ginny extended her hand out and Lavender huffed while getting up and returning a few seconds later with a few galleons, placing them in Ginny's hands. Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You guys bet on my sexuality?!" Both girls shrugged. "How did you even know!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lavender gave a sweet laugh. "Honey, we love you, really we do," she placed a hand on the bed in front of her and whispered. "But you are not subtle with the way you look at girls sometimes when they walk by." Ginny nodded agreeing with Lavender.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione flushed red. "Am i that obvious?" They nodded again.</em>
</p><p>"I'm just saying 'Mione,"</p><p>"Just saying what?"</p><p>Both girls looked at Ginny who sat next to Harry on the floor. Now it was his turn to blush. Ron rolled his eyes at his sister and his best friend, secretly wishing they'd just suck it up and confess already. Then again, he couldn't be one to talk, he himself couldn't tell the girl he liked he had feelings for her.</p><p>A part of him felt guilty for those feelings. He didn't exactly treat her well the first time they dated and he felt that these feelings weren't fair to her now, but his friends reminded him that he was younger. The important thing was that he wouldn't make that mistake again.</p><p>Hermione sent Lavender a warning look but the blonde witch just gave the redhead a look and they both grinned like the psychos they are. Sometimes she swore they could read each other's minds. They were like another version of Fred and George— except from being twins.</p><p>Lavender suddenly smiled and stood. "Nova hi! Look i want you to meet my friends, you'll love them i swear!"</p><p><em>Nova... She knew a Nova once</em>. Hermione smiled at the memory of her.</p><p>Hermione could hear her but she was rather enjoying her book too much to look up. "Thats Harry, he's very sweet but don't feel bad if he doesn't seem like it, he's a little awkward sometimes—"</p><p>"—hey!—"</p><p>Lavender ignored him and Ginny laughed. "This is Ginny, wonderful really. Sporty too."</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you... Nova was it?"</p><p>Hermione could only assume the girl nodded.</p><p>"That's Ron, if you couldn't tell already, he and Ginny are siblings. He's... he's rather a sweetheart too, a little insensitive and confused sometimes but he's got a heart of gold."</p><p>Ron blushed, his freckled face almost matching his hair. Hermione stifled a laugh.</p><p>"It's really nice to meet you all,"</p><p>Hermione stiffened and almost dropped her book.</p><p>She knew that voice.</p><p> </p><p>Nova was shown to her house tower and dorm by a tall redheaded boy. He had been sweet enough to offer to help her with her belongings and he even explained many things about the castle like where the best hiding places were, what weird things she should look out for like the womping willow and the moving staircases. Her dorm was shared with two other girls who were asleep by the time she got there and the exhaustion from cleaning and the train ride and all those <em>dammed stairs</em> to the tower caught up to her the moment she laid in bed and she was out like a light.</p><p>When morning came the next day she was glad it was Saturday. She got dressed in whatever she found first; some jeans and a jumper. She didn't bother with a bra, why be uncomfortable on a Saturday right? she ran a comb through her hair lazily, she didn't exactly worry much about it. It was pin straight and did nothing really. Curls never stayed more than fifteen minutes, the only time it was anything other than straight was when she slept in braids and took them off the next day. She did inherit being a metamorphmagus from her father which meant she could at least change her hair color. She had spent a lot of time in the muggle world to know the process of dying ones hair, bleach and bleach and hair dye that couldn't possibly be good for ones head. She liked to keep it long and light but not blonde. She kept it light like her mother's hair, like honey brown.</p><p>When she walked out the door she accidentally bumped into a smiling blonde. "Hello there! I don't believe we've met before, Lavender Brown." She shook her hand. "Nova McRae."</p><p>"You're the new girl! My friend told me he was asked to show you to your dorm last night," Her friend? Oh yeah... the red haired boy from last night. She nodded. "Okay well, if you want I could introduce you to my friends? Oh you'd love them they're the best!"</p><p>Nova wasn't sure what to say to the girl. No one at her old school had ever been this nice to her. No one had even <em>noticed</em> her let alone talk to her. This was what he had wished for in her second year, a friendship, an offer. She had long given up on that after third year. "I'd love that,"</p><p>Lavenders face lit up. She always loved making friends, though now she was quieter now and knew how to control her excitement around others now. "I'll see you in the common room downstairs? I'm sure they're there right now." Nova looked down the hall and felt nervousness pull in her chest.</p><p>"Yeah i'll be down in a minute," Lavender nodded with a smile and skipped her on her way.</p><p><em>Potential friends</em>, Nova smiled to herself.</p><p>She took one last deep breath and slowly walked down the steps to the common room. She looked around and spotted the the blonde head of curls, she was sat with her back to her next to another set of curls but brown, only theirs hair and head could be seen over the back of the couch they sat on. Her heart sped up at the sight of the curls. Just like it always did when she thought she saw her again, like her heart was beating faster with hope that it was actually her.</p><p>It never was.</p><p>She noticed there were two redheads, a boy and a girl, and a boy with dark hair and circle framed glasses sitting between them. They were seated in the floor facing her and Lavender and the mystery girl next to her.</p><p>Lavender suddenly met her eyes, smiled and stood. "Nova hi! Look i want you to meet my friends, you'll love them i swear!" Hermione could hear her but she was rather enjoying her book too much to look up. "Thats Harry, he's very sweet but don't feel bad if he doesn't seem like it, he's a little awkward sometimes—"</p><p>"—<em>hey!</em>—" The boy with dark hair whined.</p><p>Lavender ignored him and the girl with red hair laughed. Nonetheless he smiled politely at her, Nova returned it and waved a little.</p><p>"This is Ginny, wonderful really. Sporty too."</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you... Nova was it?" The girl, Ginny, asked. She couldn't help but notice how pretty she was.</p><p>Really, they were all a good looking bunch.</p><p>Lavender went on. "That's Ron, if you couldn't tell already he and Ginny are siblings. He's... he's rather a sweetheart too, a little insensitive and confused sometimes but he's got a heart of gold." The boy got a shy look and a pink tint in his cheeks but managed a smile in her direction and a two finger salute.</p><p>Nova noticed the mystery girl wasn't paying attention, she looked to be rather enjoying the book she help in her hands.</p><p>"It's really nice to meet you all," She said sincerely. She was new to making friends, it was the best she could do.</p><p>"Oh and this here," Lavender sat once again and placed her hand on the girls shoulder. "Is Hermione, smartest of all of us really."</p><p>Hermione. she knew a Hermione once, but it couldn't be her.</p><p>Then again there wasn't many Hermione's.</p><p>The mystery girl slowly turned around and the smile slowly faded from Nova's face.</p><p>"Hermione?"</p><p>Hermione stood. "Hello Nova."</p><p>Everyone around them felt as if they were missing something. But Ginny had felt it when she noticed Hermione stiffen and halt when Nova spoke and she noticed the same when Lavender said Hermione's name.</p><p>It was as if one knew the voice, one knew the name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unspoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Babe I'd rather stay<br/>inside your dream</p><p>Only in My Dreams - The Marias</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like it !</p><p>— cttyud &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hermione walked through the small library with excitement. It was a small building full of books and vinyls and it wasn't crowded. She had found it while wandering the streets in the first few days that she and her parents had arrived in California.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sat in one of the big beanbag chairs with a stack of books sitting on the floor next to her and an hour later Hermione was just about to read  her third book. It was a romance novel about how a beautiful witch fell in love with a human man... thats what the muggle writer  called the non-magical love interest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Those are awfully lot of books you got there,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked at whoever had just sat on the beanbag that was seated right in front of hers. The girl had a smile on her face, she looked polite and posh and quite pretty. Hermione blushed at the thought, she had yet to come fully to terms with her sexuality. She knew she likes both genders but she wasn't exactly used to it, and the beautiful girl that was standing before her wasn't helping the nervousness she felt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I like to read," was her lame response.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For the brightest witch of her age she really lacked skills in conversation it seemed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl smiled wider. She held out a hand, one that wasn't full of vinyl records and introduced herself. "I'm Nova, nice to meet you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione looked up from the book she was trying to hide her nerves with and shook her hand. "Hermione,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nova seemed to like her name, it wasn't a very common name. Not that she knew of at least, not even in the magical world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, you like magic," Hermione's eyes widened and she chuckled nervously at Nova's question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"sorry?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She motioned to the book she held open on her lap. "The book you're reading, its about magic is it not?" Hermione's face relaxed and she laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, I enjoy the fantasy of it," She answered. "Though sometimes i wish it were real." she added knowing she herself was magic.</em>
</p><p>If only you knew<em>, Nova thought to herself.</em></p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, am I missing something?"</p><p>Ginny was the first to speak up. Harry nodded while Lavender and Ron just stared at the two girls. Something clicked in his head a few moments later and he let out a small gasp. Nova. This was her, the girl that had <em>truly</em> occupied his best friends heart long before he had.</p><p>Hermione seemed angry, Nova seemed surprised.</p><p>"No, I um... I need a minute." Hermione walked as calmly as she could to her dorm. Ron followed after her. Lavender watched Nova's eyes follow the girl, her eyes narrowed in confusion when she looked back at Ginny who shared the same confused look.</p><p>Nova looked at the three remaining friends and sighed. "I think i'll let you guys sort that out. I'm going back to my dorm. Sorry about that."</p><p>She went to her dorm and paced behind the closed door. There was no way this could be happening. It couldn't possibly be happening, she couldn't possibly have crossed paths with her again.</p><p>Because what were the chances? That she would meet a girl one summer and fall in love for the first and only time, then have to accept the fact that that girl lived in London and they would never see each other again. That she wouldn't spend another day with her after the summer, only to meet her again by surprise at her new school.</p><p>She sighed as she laid on her bed. This was royally <em>fucked</em>.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Hermione sat on her bed with Ron across from her. She was starring at her bed in silence trying to make sense of everything.</p><p>Ron waited patiently before asking what he knew was true.</p><p>"So that was her then? The girl from that summer?" Hermione could only nod.</p><p>He was the only one she ever told about. He knew the summer they'd spent together, he knew why she wore that ring on a chain around her neck, he knew what it all meant. He knew she was her first everything.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You're telling me you've never even been to a concert before?" the girl shook her head. "Not even a small show?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione thought back to the Yule ball in her fourth year but that didn't much count. She couldn't exactly explain it to the girl without exposing her being a witch to the girl (she believed) was a muggle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"After a month together you'd think you'd know I'm more of a stay - inside- with a - book  kind of girl."</em>
</p><p><em>Nova rolled her eyes and took the book</em> <em>from the girls hands and threw it somewhere on the bed.</em></p><p><em>They were in Hermione's hotel room, her parents had gone on a date and she had convinced them to let her invite Nova over. Her parents, even though she hadn't told them, knew completely the feelings and relationship the two girls shared. Hermione's mother was awfully concerned for the heartache her daughter would feel after the next two days when they would return home, but she also knew she was happier now that she wasn't thinking of Ron and Lavender, so she let her have this time with someone she could see shared the</em> <em>feelings. Her mother and Molly always had a feeling Ron and Hermione would have something. Something special. But they also knew it wouldn't last. They were best friends more than they were ever going to be lovers. Nova's head was on her lap and played with Hermione's matching ring she had bought her while Hermione read.</em></p><p>
  <em>The curly haired girl looked down at Nova who was smiling widely. "you're pretty when you're annoyed you know that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione tried to fight the smile that escaped her as she rolled her eyes. The girl, who was now straddling her lap, always had something to say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know..." Nova ran her hand into her curls before tugging slightly at them. "Your parents wont be back for a while to check on you," Hermione knew where this was going. It was going where she oh so desperately wanted it to go for the past month.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They weren't girlfriends. They knew that. It was something unspoken between them because it simply wasn't possible. Hermione lived in London, Nova lived in the states. It wouldn't work out they way they would hope.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione traced her hands over the girls hips and threw her head back as she kissed her neck. She had no experience in things like this. Sure over the past two weeks they had shared many kisses and make-outs but things had never gone past over the clothes things.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she wouldn't wait anymore. This was the last time she would be seeing her ever. The last chance she would have to have her this close. She started unzipping the girls sweater, this caused Nova to pull back and look at her. "Are you sure?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She bit her lip in thought. Maybe Rebecca didn't want to? Maybe she was reading this wrong?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I... Do you want to?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I really do, but i don't want you to feel like you have to...-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione kissed her lips swallowing any other words she could've said. "I want to."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And with that the kisses and roaming hands ended with clothes on her hotel room floor, moans and panting breaths, and two very happy girls</em>
</p><p><em>But all that the moment would turn out to be was a bittersweet memory</em>.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"So why did you run?"</p><p>By now Lavender, Ginny and Harry had joined her and Ron on her bed. She had just finished explaining everything to them.</p><p>Hermione narrowed her eyes at harry. "I didn't run, I simply excused myself and walked away."</p><p>It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Okay. So why did you <em>‘</em><em>excuse yourself and walk away’?"</em></p><p>"Because! she's— She never told me she was a witch!"</p><p>"Neither did you," Ginny pointed out. Hermione glared.</p><p>Ron was the only logical one who spoke up. "I think you guys should talk. She seemed pretty surprised too." They all nodded.</p><p>"We'll leave you to your thoughts, were going down for breakfast." he kissed her head. "Meet us down there if you want, okay?" She nodded and watched them walk out of the door.</p><p>When the door shut she flopped back on her bed and threw a pillow over her face groaning. she was left to her thoughts, most of them being that maybe they could avoid each other. Hogwarts was a big castle, it could be done. Right?</p><p>She sighed. They were going to have to talk <em>sometime</em>. They would have to talk about everything that was left unspoken between them.</p><p>Three days later, Aria McRae sped walked through the halls after having met with the headmaster of Hogwarts.</p><p>She had received a concerning letter from her daughter the night before, she used the excuse of having to get her daughter a "muggle pill" for headaches knowing damn well Headmaster Dumbledore would see through the lie. Fortunately, he allowed her to see her daughter. She arrived at the Gryffindor portrait trying hard not to pant. She was in shape but when she had attended Hogwarts she was a Hufflepuff, those stairs were <em>hell</em>.</p><p>She made it in time to see two boys walking out. She took the opportunity to slip in, thanking them for holding it open for her. She made her way up the stairs to the girls dormitories. <em>Great</em>, she thought with a huff <em>more stairs</em>.</p><p>She managed to knock once before she was pulled into the room and the door was shut behind her.</p><p>Her daughters arms were wrapped around her waist. "She's here," Aria's face broke into a frown of confusion. Nova went back to her bed releasing her mother.</p><p>"Hermione." her mother's eyes widened.</p><p>"Oh she's here? But how could that be? I thought she was a muggle? Oh this is wonderful, you must be so delighted! Oh, I miss that girl, she was always such a light to have around. Where is she? I want to say hello-"</p><p>"-mom"</p><p>Aria fell silent and she remembered the letter she had received from her daughter.</p><p><em>"...I want to move schools, please come."</em><br/>Nova had written.</p><p>Nova was spinning the ring she still wore on pinky finger. She always had a handful of rings, they changed everyday, all except that one. "She paled as soon as she saw me, she practically ran to her dorm when she realized it was me. The past three days has been spent avoiding being near her and running the other way when she's around." Aria sat next to her.</p><p>"Novy, i know you never told her about your magic, neither did she," Nova laid her head on her shoulder, her mother ran a hand through her head in comfort. "You guys couldn't, you both believed the other were muggles. You knew it wouldn't have been right. But look at it this way— Somehow, in this strange world, both Wizarding and Muggle, you managed to find each other in both. Maybe thats something to think about, a sign, a coincidence, destiny, whatever you want to call it. What is it grandma Nadine always said?"</p><p>Nova sighed and smiled at her grandmother's words. <em>"people are put in your life for a reason, don't take them for granted."</em></p><p>"So don't take this opportunity for granted, you found her again Novy, the girl who made you smile like I've never seen before and the girl you sulked over for months after that summer. This could be something good, Nova. Give it a month. You could start over with her, as a friend or as something else, or maybe you guys find out you're better off as strangers. And darling if thats the case and you still want to leave i'll transfer you anywhere you want, okay?" Nova thought about it for a minute. She knew her mother was right, neither of them had a choice. But could she really start over with her? After falling completely and stupidly in love with her that summer. After feeling it all over again as if nothing had changed the minute she saw her again? She was willing to try.</p><p>"Okay. But if it doesn't work out i want to be homeschooled."</p><p>Aria smiled. "Deal."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Welcome to Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't like that falling feels <br/>like flying till the bone crush</p><p>Gold Rush - Taylor Swift</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, its April fools so please be careful with what jokes you say or play on people. Be mindful of other people’s feelings and what they might be going through behind closed doors.</p><p>Anyway, this chapter is all over the place but i hope you enjoy it. </p><p>Love — cttyud &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>November 3, 1998</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>one month. She could do one month right?</p><p> </p><p>One month of avoiding Hermione and avoiding talking about anything. It should've been that easy, but nothing ever is, is it?</p><p> </p><p>Lavender, as sweet as Nova thought she was, was not subtle with her meddling. She was one 'accidental meeting' away from locking Hermione and Nova in a broom closet just to have them talk. So far she's— traded partners in DADA just so Hermione and Nova would be partners, arranged for everyone to hang out and 'forgot' to invite everyone else while also suddenly remembering she and Ginny had plans. Oh! and Ginny. who can forget the time she and Ginny teamed up and got them to eat food filled with truth potions make by none other than her twin brothers who Nova had yet to meet.</p><p> </p><p>"This is getting ridiculous. Just talk to her 'Mione!" Ron sounded completely done with the girls shenanigans as he pulled out a chair and sat next to her. Hermione was once again hiding behind a cloaking charm in the very back section of the library. He had been bringing her food every breakfast lunch and dinner there as a result of her avoiding the girl. "Honestly, its been two weeks, get it over with."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged not looking up from whatever homework she was working on. "You forget <em>she</em> hasn't tried either. She is avoiding me just as much as I am her." He rolled his eyes. "And anyway, what we had was long ago, there's nothing to talk about anymore. Insignificant summer and all."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, and the rings you both still wear are nonexistent. Hermione, I know you feel <em>something</em> about it, so talk to her."</p><p> </p><p>She ignored him as she had for the past few days. She ignored any and every conversation that had to do with Nova. They had mutual friends yes, in the short time Nova had been there her friend group had quickly included her, but that didn't mean they had to talk. They made it a point to not be around each other longer than they had to.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to go, i'll see you in the common room," she stood.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't even eat! You can't go starving yourself!" She laughed at his words while she collected her things into her book bag.</p><p> </p><p>"I ate-"</p><p> </p><p>"-no you didn't. Sit down."</p><p> </p><p>She scowled at him. "Please." he added.</p><p> </p><p>She sat back down and looked at what he had brought her. It was her usual fruit bowl she ate at dinner. It consisted of mango squares, pomegranate, and strawberry slices. They weren't together anymore, but she was happy that after their breakup they still cared for each other. He always made sure she remembered to eat, knowing she always got caught up in her school work. "Fine, but no more Nova talk Ronald." she pointed her finger at him while she sat back.</p><p> </p><p>He swatted her finger away and stole one of her mango squares. "Its rude to point Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>She threw another at him, he caught it and laughed when she pouted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay fine! If i talk to her will you stop?"</p><p> </p><p>Ginny and Lavender nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"okay then. Ill talk to her when she gets here, but I want all the trading partners and truth potions and tricks to stop alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Lavender nodded again, Ginny smirked. "Yes mum," she teased.</p><p> </p><p>"Ron told me they were coming back after their dinner at the— Ow!" Ginny elbowed the blonde next to her. "What was that for?!"</p><p> </p><p>Ginny tolled her eyes and walked away with her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose in disappointment as if noticing her friends cluelessness for the first time. Nova watched in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway they should be here any moment... Oh look! There they are!" And surely there they were, entering the common room laughing while Ronald pulled something out of Hermione's hair. She noticed how comfortable they seemed with each other, she had never asked if they were dating she just assumed it. Another reason why she was avoiding the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Lavender's smile seemed to falter a little when she saw them. It wasn't jealousy she felt, it was longing. She longed to have him again, to laugh like that with him again, to feel him close.</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione, I would like to talk to you." Nova went for it. She figured get it over with, right?</p><p> </p><p>Their laughter stopped. There was a brief silence before Ron spoke up. "Well there's the trying," He he mumbled to Hermione remembering her words from the library. "Lavender! Look at that couch, lovely couch, and look! Neville is there, lets sit?" He stuck out his elbow for her to loop her arm through. "Ah yes, lovely couch. Great couch indeed Ronnie, lets sit. Bye girls!" And they were off.</p><p> </p><p>"We can talk in my dorm if you'd like? Privacy and stuff..." Nova motioned to the two redheads, the blonde, the taller shy boy and the boy with glasses who all looked away and tried to look busy just as they turned to look at them. Hermione nodded and motioned for her to lead the way.</p><p> </p><p>So there they were standing in the middle of Nova's dorm wondering where to start. It seemed that in the past few weeks this was a normal thing for Hermione, her breakup with Ron, the start of her friendship with Lav, and now this. A conversation she never thought she would have.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's eyes shot towards the girl who now sat on her bed. She finally <em>looked</em> at her. She was the same as she had always remembered her. Honey brown hair, brown eyes to go with it. The Hogwarts uniform she wore hugged her body in the perfect way her dreams always made sure to remind her of. Her hands were adorned with rings, one matching the one Hermione wore on a chain around her neck. Her nails as usual were perfectly manicured with long black acrylic nails, all except the middle and ring finger from her right hand. She always kept those two short, and Hermione knew exactly why.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They laid there in pants, trying to catch their breaths after the tiring activity they had just completed.</em>
  
</p><p> </p><p><em>"wow... I mean wow" Nova laughed at Hermione's breathless words and sucked on the two fingers that had caused the breathlessness. Hermione watched her do so with hooded eyes, the exhaustion</em> <em>hitting her slowly as she came down from her high. "So that's why you never get those two done..." Nova laid next to her and they turned on their sides to face each other.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She nodded answering her question but stayed silent watching the girl close her eyes for a moment, and smiled when she opened them again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hi,"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hello," She whispered back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But she was gone the next day. Hermione stood in the exact spot they first met waiting. "Sweetie, we're going to be late." Her mother had said placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "She'll be here, she said she would be here,"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her parents shared understanding looks while she looked around, her hand playing anxiously with the ring around her pinky finger, before her father spoke. "Hon, we can't wait any longer, I'm sorry..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You never showed up." Hermione stated.</p><p> </p><p>This was exactly why Nova was avoiding this conversation. The thing she regretted most about that summer— the end.</p><p> </p><p>"You had promised you would meet me at the book shop before I left and I waited," Hermione continued when Nova looked down at her hands. "I waited for hours, even after my parents and I realized you weren't coming, I hoped you'd show up." Nova said nothing. "And I'm not mad about it, not anymore, but it did hurt. I shouldn't have avoided you these two weeks. It was stupid I know, I just never thought i'd see you again— it was surprising is all."</p><p> </p><p>Nova took in every word she said knowing it was the truth. She knew this because she watched it all happen from afar. She watched her anxiously wait and pace and crane her neck trying to look over crowds of people to catch any glimpse of her, but Nova left. She knew if she went in there it would be goodbye, and Nova was never good at goodbyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I was there. I saw you wait, and I saw you leave,"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked at the girl, mouth parted and eyes dancing between hers in surprise. They soon narrowed in annoyance. "So you just <em>chose</em> not to go in." Nova looked down at the pillow she held on her lap and gave a nod. There was a loose string she kept playing with that finally snapped off.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't know what to say to-"</p><p> </p><p>But Hermione wasn't listening. She had been there was the only thing Hermione's mind focused on. <em>She had been there, and watched, and chose not to say goodbye.</em></p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed loudly, interrupting whatever rant Nova was about to dive into. "It's fine. We're past that now, it was a long time ago. Lets just let it go alright? We can start all over if you want,"</p><p> </p><p>She forced a smile. "Welcome to Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>——-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mother,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We talked. I don't know where we stand but I think ill stay in Hogwarts, the month is over.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How bad could it be right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tell father I love him and that I miss him and tell him to stay out of my studio!! As much as i love him, he always makes such a mess of my things in there! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'll see you guys this Christmas break, I can't wait to spend time with you guys.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>with love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your favorite daughter Nova.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>——-</p><p> </p><p>Contrary to popular belief, Ron Weasley wasn't stupid. In fact, he saw many things that most would over look.</p><p> </p><p>For example, Neville Longbottom had a crush on the Ravenclaw "loony" (Ron never liked calling her that, rude nickname really) since the day they had met in his third year.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione Granger often described him as a blessing. "I don't know what I would do without you guys," She always said to Harry and himself.Then while they dated, he tried his best to keep her happy, and he succeeded. So why couldn't he do that with Lavender?</p><p> </p><p>He had her. So why couldn't he keep her as his? Why did he treat her so terribly?</p><p> </p><p>Now, as he looked at her from across the Gryffindor table, he missed her. Terribly. He wanted nothing more than to run to her and hold her and apologize for everything, So what was holding him back?</p><p> </p><p>"Ron, if you keep staring you're going to look like a stalker." Nova's voice rang teasingly through his ears making him jump at the sudden noise. He rolled his eyes, but before he could answer Harry continued her teasing.</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly mate, you even mumble her name in your sleep," Harry rolled his eyes and leaned over to steal a piece of pudding from Ginny's plate. She swatted his hand away and narrowed her eyes at his sheepish look and chewing mouth. "Get your own! There is quite literally endless amounts in front of you!" He sent her a smirk and a shrug before going back to Ron and Nova. Hermione had been sitting a few people away from them with Neville, Lavender and Luna.</p><p> </p><p>Nova was still giggling about what Harry had said and Ron was beginning to flush even more. "I do not! Maybe you misheard me."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ooooh</em>! Someones getting <em>defensive</em>!" Nova and Harry continued their playful taunts even as they neared their potions classroom.</p><p> </p><p>Nova sat in her usual seat between Dean Thomas and Lavender. She placed her bag on her lap.— <em>"Placing your bag— ANY bag of yours (especially your purse) on the floor is an invitation for money loss and financial struggles."</em>— Was another one of her grandmothers' saying. Both women on both her parent's side shared that same superstitions and Nova grew up listening to them. Soon, they became superstitions of hers too. That is why, as messy as Nova was, she never had any of her book bags, purses, handbags etc. anywhere on the mess she called her bedroom floor, and she never left any chair out and empty anytime after 1 AM (it's an invitation for unwanted guests to sit), and why she never spoke ill of the dead (they could pull your legs in the middle of the night). Of course she knew these were all just silly superstitions, but they sort of became habits of hers over time.</p><p> </p><p>A familiar laugh caused her to look up from the outgrowing acrylics on her fingers. She watched Hermione burry her face in Ronald's chest. Both their bodies shook with laughter as they sat hugging awkwardly on the stools. Hermione, still giggling, scooted her stool closer to his while he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She snatched the quill put of his hand, and doodled something on his paper that only made Ron laugh harder and she was back to leaning her head on his chest. <em>Where they dating?</em> Nova never did ask anyone.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn't seen them kiss, but it seemed like they did everything else a couple did. He would walk with her to classes, sometimes even carrying her book bag or books. Nova often heard them scold one another when they forgot a meal or did something potentially dangerous. One example was when Hermione decided to dust the boys' dorm and had built a tower of their trunks to reach the higher places and almost toppled over but Ronald had caught her before she "cracked her head open." Hermione had rolled her eyes at what she called 'his dramatics' as they walked into the common room and he explained what had happened to the rest of the group.</p><p> </p><p><em>"'Mione, you have magic and the castle elf do the cleaning! I don't know why you insist on cleaning on your own!"</em> He had said. The group seemed to be used to their bickering, over it even.</p><p> </p><p>In the month she had spent with her that summer, Nova had learned that Hermione found cleaning therapeutic. It calmed her and kept her busy when she was anxious about something or simply couldn't keep still while she was bored.</p><p> </p><p>They were so comfortable with each other. Their body's reacted to each other so effortlessly, like they knew each other's next move without fail. Nova really wondered just how close they were. Her heart hurt at the thought of Hermione with him for some reason. She was attracted to her yes, but she didn't exactly have feelings for her. At least she didn't think so.</p><p> </p><p><em>She was my first love, the feeling could just be the sentiment of that</em>. She kept telling herself.</p><p> </p><p>She had also seen the longing looks Lavender got when she looked at them that close, but she felt rude asking about it. The look on Lavender's face as she stood in the doorway of the classroom morphed into sadness for a quick second. Short enough time that you wouldn't notice if you weren't looking for it, but she quickly replaced it with a smile when she saw Nova and walked to her seat next to her.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>December 12th</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So, Ron and Hermione," She blurted out breaking the silence that surrounded herself and Lavender in her dorm. The two girls, Carla and Genesis, she shared dorms with never really were there, they usually spent all their free time in the common room. In the month and a half that Nova had been in Hogwarts, they had actually developed a friendship.</p><p> </p><p>Lavender stopped writing for a second, not looking up from her page and continued writing again. "What about them?"</p><p> </p><p>Nova was sat on the floor in front of Lavender,  who was laid belly down on Nova's bed doing homework, once again picking at the last remaining acrylic that sat on her right thumb. She really needed to fix them again. She shrugged. "They seem... close."</p><p> </p><p>Lavender paused thinking if she should be the one having this conversation. Her friendship with 'Mione had just started, she didn't want to risk losing it. Nova noticed her hesitation. "You don't have to tell me, and correct me if I'm wrong but, do you... have feelings for him?"</p><p> </p><p>Now <em>that</em> made Lavender look at her. Her face slightly pink and surprised. "Something like that, yes." She sighed and sat cross legged on the bed. "He and I went out for about four months in fourth year. We were very immature about it, we didn't do it right and ended up breaking up a few weeks before the end of the school year."</p><p> </p><p>"And you miss him?"</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I do. I don't know why I do." She sighed once more and leaned her head on her palm, her elbow on her knee holding her up. "Its like one day i woke up and missed him more than before, but it doesn't matter now. He seems happy, that makes me happy." She finished with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Nova nodded. He did seem happy, but she barely knew him a month. She didn't know him well enough to know for sure if he was okay.</p><p> </p><p>"But anyway, what about you and Neville?"</p><p> </p><p>"Lavender, if you haven't noticed by the <em>everything</em> about me— I'm as gay as can be." she laughed. "Neville is just my friend. I like him, sweet boy that one."</p><p> </p><p>Lavender agreed with a nod. "He's very kind, I don't think he has a mean bone in him."</p><p> </p><p>Neville had somewhat become Nova's closest friend. She spent most of her time with him. He was smart and funny and definitely not ugly. If she were straight she might even have gone for him.</p><p> </p><p>"What about Hermione? Any <em>feelings</em> there?" Lavender teased. Nova threw herself back on the carpet of the dorm. Carla said that Genesis had insisted on getting soft, fluffy carpets for their room in first year because she hated the feeling of cold hard floors.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"why didn't you just get fluffy slippers?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gen narrowed her eyes at Nova who was trying to balance a throw pillow on her foot. "Because Nova, I didn't want to wear shoes."</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"I understand that," Nova kicked the pillow up and caught it, balancing on her left foot and placing the pillow on top of her right foot again. She made brief eye contact with Carla who seemed amused at this whole conversation, or maybe at</em> <em>what Nova entertained herself with. "but you do realize that theres no soft carpets in the bathroom, and the whole point of the carpet was so that you won't feel the hard floor. I just think slippers would've been easier." she shrugged, once again</em> <em>kicking up the pillow but lost her balance and went tumbling down onto Carla's lap.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nova groaned, Genesis laughed, Carla was leaning on her palms on the floor. "See! That's what you get for arguing with me!" Genesis called out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Carla looked down at the girl on her lap. "Hey there,"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nova scrunched her nose and smiled back. "Hello, just wanted to see how you floor people lived." she looked around and getting comfortable on her lap. "This is nice, lovely place you got here."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah? Thank you, I decorated myself. But unfortunately, I'm ready to leave the floor people lifestyle, so up you go!" Carla tapped Nova on the forehead with two fingers.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"While you guys finish up your little flirt fest, I'm going to shower." Genesis smirked at the eye rolls from the two girls who were now sitting on their own beds, and walked over to the restroom with her towel, barefoot. "Oh! Cold floor! Cold floor! Cold floor!" She rushed back to the carpeted floor of the room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So, slippers you say? Where can I get some at this time of day?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nova paused what she was going to say when the door opened. "Oh," Carla paused at the door noticing that Nova had a guest. "Hi Lavender, I'm sorry i'll be out of your hair in a minute. I just need..." she looked around. "Aha! Nova could you please get off my book?" She kicked Novas feet off the stack of books she was resting her legs on. The top book was the one Carla needed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey that wasn't very nice!"</p><p> </p><p>Carla leaned down and patted Nova's cheek twice very gently. "Sweetie i'm not very nice,"</p><p> </p><p>This had been going on for weeks. The flirty touches and closeness, along with sometimes flirty banter and snarky responses they both knew were jokes.</p><p> </p><p>Nova stuck out her tongue at Carla's retrieving figure. Carla did the same before closing the door and disappeared. Lavender watched their interactions with furrowed eyebrows. Nova was sat with a smile on her face still looking at the door before she looked at Lavender with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You <em>like</em> her!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shh!"</p><p> </p><p>Lavender's eyes widened. "So I guess there really isn't any feelings for Hermione then?"</p><p> </p><p>Nova sighed because there <em>were</em> feelings for Hermione, but right now the feelings for Carla were new and felt stronger than the ones for Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Lavender realized this with her silence. "Oh," Nova nodded. "So both of them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione was my first love Lav. It's complicated with her, I don't know why. But with Carla... It's new, and I like how she makes me feel when she's around and she's just so pretty. Oh god I sound so stupid, she's straight too." she groaned. "Leave it to me to fall for a <em>straight</em> girl!"</p><p> </p><p>Lavender laughed but shook her head. "You don't, you just have a crush! In all honesty, it seemed like Carla might be into you too. What's the harm in trying with her?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's going so well. What if it messes it up?"</p><p> </p><p>"You wont know if you never try." Lavender sighed and went back to her homework.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>